HOT PINK
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Hot Pink adalah nama sebuah POM Bensin sederhana yang di lengkapi fitur service. Lalu, apa yang menarik dari POM Bensin sesederhana itu?... Re-Upload from my fb... KrisTao! SulTao! HunTao! ChanTao! YAOI! BL! DLDR! Oneshot!


**HOT PINK**

 **Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jin Wan(X-5), Park Chanyeol, Gao Yunxiang.**

 **Little Romance & Humor**

 **T-M**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NGERTI KAN? GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**  
 **NO COPY-PASTE TANPA SEIZIN DARI SAYA.**

 **Happy reading...**

Hot Pink adalah nama sebuah POM Bensin sederhana yang dilengkapi fitur service. Baik itu mengisi bahan bakar mobil, mencuci mobil, atau sekedar membersihkan mobil yang berdebu tanpa harus di cuci terlebih dahulu.

Lalu, apa yang menarik dari POM Bensin sesederhana itu?

Jika kau merasa penasaran, cobalah untuk datang. Sekedar untuk mengisi bahan bakar mobilmu, maka keesokannya sudah di pastikan kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Mampir ke Hot Pink, lagi dan lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Oh! Salahkan saja seorang Gao Yunxiang. Pendiri Hot Pink yang sudah merekrut seorang 'Uke' super manis, cantik, bohai, dan sexy sekaligus genit bukan main. Huang Zi Tao namanya. Yang tak lain adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Zi Tao itu Hot Barbienya Hot Pink.

Jadi, jangan merasa heran jika melihat beberapa pegawai lain hanya duduk manis di kursi panjang POM Bensin, sembari menopang dagu, memperhatikan deretan mobil yang memanjang di jalanan. Rela mengantri demi mendapat service langsung dari si Hot Barbie.

Bukannya mereka yang menginginkan bersantai seperti itu. Bahkan sudah berulang kali mereka menawarkan jasa untuk menservice mobil para pelanggan. Yang langsung mendapat respon gelengan kepala disertai kalimat 'Tidak. Aku membutuhkan service langsung dari Zi Tao'. Begitulah sekiranya alasan pelanggan.

Toh, bukannya hal itu sangat bagus untuk mereka. Tidak perlu repot-repot melayani pelanggan, tetapi gaji tetap mengalir lancar. Meski sebenarnya mereka iri melihat Zi Tao yang mendapat banyak job. Yang artinya gaji pemuda 'racun'－menurut pegawai lainnya－itu pasti semakin besar.

"A-ah! Paman!" Seru Zi Tao kaget saat tangan seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya, yang tak lain adalah pamannya. Gao Yunxiang.

"Beristirahatlah lebih lama. Masih banyak pegawai lain yang akan menggantikanmu, Zi Tao." Ucap Yunxiang perhatian. Di lihatnya ada gurat kelelahan di wajah cantik anak dari kakak kandungnya itu. Ia jadi merasa tak tega melihatnya kelelahan begitu.

Zi Tao menggeleng lucu. Nyaris membuat beberapa pegawai lain memekik gemas saat melihatnya. "Tanggung Paman. Hanya bersisa 3 mobil lagi."

Yunxiang menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah hafal betul sifat keponakannya ini. Jika dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu, maka yang di katakannya adalah mutlak. Tidak menerima penolakan sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Segera selesaikan, dan beristirahatlah."

"Baik Paman. Paman memang yang terbaik untuk mengerti anak panda yang polos ini." Balas Zi Tao dengan logat khas anak kecil. Berhasil membuat Yunxiang berteriak dalam hati karena gemas.

Dia lugu dan polos?

Ku rasa kau belum tahu sifat aslinya bagaimana.

Seperti apa genitnya seorang Huang Zi Tao saat melayani pelanggan.

Sebagaimana sexynya Huang Zi Tao dalam berpakaian.

Jika kau merasa penasaran, mari kita lihat 'bagaimana cara seorang Huang Zi Tao dalam hal melayani pelanggan Hot Pink!'.

 **－** **Sulhu Zi Tao－**

Suara deruan mesin mobil terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan khusus service.

Seiring suara mesin mobil yang perlahan berhenti, kaca pintu mobil itu pun perlahan turun. Memperlihatkan wajah pria tampan yang rupawan. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kecil tapi berisi, dan di telinganya terdapat sebuah tindik, anting berwarna hitam.

Zi Tao tidak mau repot-repot mempertanyakan 'kartu identitas' berlangganan di Hot Pink padanya. Karena hanya pria ini satu-satunya pelanggan yang masih berstatus siswa Senior High School. Yang entah kenapa, bisa 'nyasar' ke tempat ini.

Zi Tao sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda yang masih duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu, Sulhu Kim?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang khas. Merdu, serak, dan manja bergabung menjadi satu.

Pria muda yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya itu, nyaris terjungkal mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menatap Zi Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau membuatku nyaris terkena penyakit jantung dadakan, Nona Huang." Balas Sulhu sembari menyeringai kecil. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Zi Tao hari ini, memandanginya dari atas hingga kebawah. Cantik dan Sexy. Selalu.

Harus Sulhu akui, matanya terlalu 'liar' untuk ukuran pria seumurannya. Tapi apalah daya, ia yang masih berumur 17tahun saja sudah seperti om-om hidung belang yang mengincar perawan sexy.

Salahkan saja pakaian Zi Tao yang lebih mirip seperti seorang 'strip tease'. Wajar bukan jika matanya dengan lancang menikmati lekukan indah yang dibalut pakaian super ketat nan kurang bahan itu.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, Sulhu?. Masih banyak pelanggan yang mengantri." Zi Tao bertanya sekali lagi, karena sedari tadi Sulhu hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Gasoline. Seperti biasa, Honey~" Jawab Sulhu setelah puas memandangi lekuk indah Zi Tao.

"Hum, Gasoline, baiklah."

Zi Tao menarik selang panjang yang berfungsi menyalurkan Gasoline, menuju bagian samping kanan mobil Sulhu, setelah sebelumnya mengetik beberapa deret angka di sana.

Zi Tao membuka penutup lubang tempat saluran Gasoline, lalu dengan gerakan yang teramat sexy －dimata Sulhu, yang tengah memperhatikannya melalui kaca spion mobil－ memasukkan ujung selang yang dipegangnya dengan perlahan.

Sulhu memejamkan mata sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Oh Gosh! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Kim Jin Wan! Ayolah~ itu hanya hal biasa' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Yang langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang lagi-lagi membuat otaknya berpikiran kotor.

Di kaca spion, menampilkan bayangan Zi Tao yang masih berada di sisi samping kanan mobilnya. Dengan sengaja mengeluar-masukkan ujung selang pada lubang saluran Gasoline, dengan ekspresi menggoda miliknya yang mengarah pada kaca spion. Seperti sengaja menggoda iman Sulhu.

Oh Dewa~ sumpah demi apapun ia sudah membayangkan jika itu adalah 'Little Sulhu' yang tengah menghujam 'manhole' milik Zi Tao.

'Shit! Jika Mama tidak pernah mengatakan kalau memperkosa itu dosa, aku pasti sudah memperkosa Zi Tao dari dulu!' Makinya dalam hati.

Sstttt..

Biar ku beri tahu 1 hal.

Sulhu itu sebenarnya bukanlah pria mesum. Terlebih di umurnya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Salahkan saja seorang Huang Zi Tao, yang kerap sekali menggodanya dengan hal-hal negatif yang seharusnya belum pantas ia mengerti.

Mari beri ucapan selamat untuk Zi Tao. Yang sudah berhasil membuat banyak pria terjerat oleh pesonanya yang terlampau sexy. Juga berhasil membuat para pria membayangkan hal kotor bersamanya.

Mengerti maksudku?

Ah! Begini. Tingkah Zi Tao tersebut membuat banyak pria membayangkan hal dewasa, dengan dia sendiri sebagai objek fantasi liar mereka.

"Umh, Sulhu, sudah selesai~" Ucap Zi Tao pelan yang lebih pantas di sebut bisikan, tepat di telinga pemuda tampan tersebut.

Sulhu menoleh. Dan mendapati wajah Zi Tao yang teramat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan jika maju sedikit saja, di pastikan ia bisa merasakan bibir mungil dengan warna soft pink, impiannya.

Sulhu berdehem pelan. Mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Merogoh saku kemeja sekolahnya, dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana. "I-ini uangnya, Nona." Ujarnya terbata.

Zi Tao menjauhkan wajahnya yang tadinya sedikit melewati batas pintu mobil －yang kacanya memang di buka Sulhu sejak awal.

Ia meraih telapak tangan pemuda tersebut, lalu menuntunnya menuju dadanya yang hanya tertutup setengah. Karena memang kaos V-neck Pink yang di gunakannya berbelah cukup dalam. Di tambah posisi Zi Tao yang membungkuk. Semakin membuat Sulhu dapat melihat dengan jelas dada putih mulus yang dihiasi nipple kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan.

"Dadaku sama sepertimu, Sulhu~. Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku Nona?" Tanya Zi Tao dengan nada manja khasnya. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan Sulhu yang sudah pucat karena menahan sesuatu.

Sulhu segera menarik telapak tangannya yang menempel di dada Zi Tao. Yang otomatis pegangan Zi Tao juga ikut terlepas. Dengan secepat kilat, menekan salah satu tombol dekat stir, hingga kaca mobilnya merambat naik dan tertutup sempurna.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menghidupkan mesin mobil miliknya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengabaikan teriakan Zi Tao yang mengatakan jika uang yang di berikannya terlalu banyak.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, cepat kembali ke Mansion Kim, masuk ke kamarnya dan menuntaskan sesuatu yang sedari tadi di tahannya akibat perbuatan Zi Tao padanya.

 **－** **Sehun, Chanyeol, Zi Tao－**

Zi Tao sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang sudah di tebaknya pasti sangat mahal, melalui kaca mobil yang perlahan terbuka.

Kegiatan Zi Tao tersebut membuat kaos V-neck Pink miliknya menjuntai kebawah. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat.

Mungkin yang Zi Tao lakukan saat ini lah yang menjadi point plus bagi pelanggan Hot Pink, hingga mereka bersedia mampir lagi dan lagi.

Terbukti karena mata kedua pria di dalam mobil tersebut tidak memejam barang sedetik. Tidak merelakan pemandangan 'indah' yang tersaji di hadapan mereka begitu saja.

Salah satu pria yang berada di kursi kemudi－Oh Sehun namanya, berdehem pelan. "Hm.. Service seperti biasa, Taozi."

Zi Tao tersenyum menggoda. "Debu? Hum, baiklah~" Balasnya, yang sudah hafal maksud kata 'Service' yang di ucapkan oleh si pelanggan tampan. Menurutnya. Eits! Tapi jangan kira Zi Tao menaruh hati pada Sehun karena ia menyebutnya tampan. Bagaimanapun juga pangerannya Zi Tao itu tetaplah seorang Kris Wu. Pelanggan setia Hot Pink yang dengan suka rela membayar ratusan juta Won hanya demi Service langsung dari Zi Tao.

"Umh, dia siapa Sehun-ah?" Tanyanya penasaran, sembari menunjuk pria yang duduk tepat di kursi samping kemudi.

"Ah ya, dia sepupu－

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol."

－ku,"

Zi Tao terkikik kecil melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Di tambah wajah tak berdosa pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol karena telah memotong ucapan si pria albino.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilku Zi Tao, Taozi, Tao, atau apapun yang membuatmu merasa nyaman saat memanggilku, Chanyeol-shi." Ucap Zi Tao memperkenalkan diri. Di selingi senyum memikat miliknya yang berhasil membuat jantung kedua pria tampan tersebut seperti sehabis lari marathon.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku. Mungkin aku hanya setahun diatasmu." Sela Chanyeol, sembari memamerkan senyum tampannya pada Zi Tao. Siapa tahu Zi Tao terpikat sama senyum tampanku, kan? Batinnya berharap. "Oh iya, kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria, Tao-ya."

Zi Tao senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar pujian Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun semakin merasa gerah mendengarnya.

Oh Good! Sehun hafal betul sifat sepupunya itu seperti apa. Jika pemuda tampan yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu sudah berani menggoda seseorang, artinya dia cukup tertarik dengan orang tersebut.

Lengkaplah sudah, saingan Sehun bertambah 1 orang lagi. Dan sialnya orang itu adalah sepupunya sendiri. So, Damn it!

Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih setia memandangi wajah Ehem pujaan hatinya, Zi Tao. "Apa aku belum mengatakan jika Zi Tao ini gebetanku, Yeolchan-Hyung?" Ucapnya datar dengan menekan kata di setiap kalimatnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi asyik memandangi Zi Tao, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang sepupu. Senyum remeh ia sunggingkan padanya. "Bagiku pepatah 'sebelum janur kuning melengkung, dia belum sah menjadi milik siapapun' sangat berlaku." Balasnya santai. Memasang wajah tengilnya yang membuat Sehun semakin kesal melihatnya. "Dan lagi, menurutku Zi Tao terlalu tinggi untuk makhluk pendek sepertimu, Oh Sehun~" Lanjutnya mengejek.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal terhadap pria disampingnya. "Aku tidak sependek yang kau kira Yeol! Bibirku bahkan masih bisa menghisap bibir Zi Tao walau dalam keadaan bercinta sekalipun!" Ucapnya bersungut-sungut. Merasa kesal karena tinggi tubuhnya selalu menjadi bahan bual-bualan Chanyeol.

Sumpah demi apa, tinggi tubuhnya tidak terlalu signifikan di bandingkan Chanyeol. Hanya berbeda beberapa centi. Dan si Park menyebalkan itu selalu menyebutnya 'makhluk pendek'. Jelas Sehun merasa kesal bukan?

Pipi Zi Tao memanas mendengar ucapan frontal Sehun barusan. Astagah~ mereka berdua berdebat seolah-olah tidak ada Zi Tao yang menjadi objek perdebatan mereka disana. "Hey~, berhenti adu argumen. Atau aku akan menyiram kalian berdua dengan Oli Merah Jambu!" Katanya mencoba menengahi pertengkaran kecil Park-Oh bersaudara.

Sehun maupun Chanyeol sontak terdiam karena ancaman Zi Tao barusan. Persis seperti anak kucing yang di ancam tidak di beri ikan selama sebulan. Dan itu sangat lucu menurut Zi Tao.

Zi Tao menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Memasang senyum manis pada kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. "Begitu lebih baik." Ia memandangi mobil yang sepengetahuannya bukanlah milik Sehun yang biasanya ia service. Mungkin ganti. "Aku akan membersihkan mobilmu. Dan kalian tenanglah di dalam."

Tenang di dalam?

Itu yang di katakan Zi Tao tadi kan?

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa tenang jika Zi Tao malah membuat mereka merasa 'gerah'.

Zi Tao menghembuskan nafasnya pada kaca mobil bagian depan milik Sehun. Lalu menggerakan tangannya yang sudah memegang sebuah kain lap pembersih debu di kaca tersebut.

Jika kalian melihatnya dari arah belakang Zi Tao berada saat ini, kalian pasti akan mengira jika Zi Tao akan mencium Sehun. Karena posisi Zi Tao yang duduk bertumpu pada kakinya sendiri tepat di bagian depan mobil. Berhadapan dengan Sehun yang berada di kursi kemudi, sembari menumpukan wajahnya pada stir mobil.

Zi Tao sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping.

Sehun serta Chanyeol yang berada di dalam sudah panas dingin melihat posisi Zi Tao sekarang. Sedikit berbaring dengan tumpuan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengelap kaca depan mobil.

Dengan posisinya yang begitu, pinggang ramping Zi Tao jadi terekpos sempurna, karena bajunya yang tersingkap keatas. Pinggulnya yang layaknya wanita terlihat semakin indah akibat posisinya itu. Jangan lupakan pahanya yang terpampang jelas karena celana terlalu pendek yang dikenakannya. Terlihat menggoda dan sexy.

Chanyeol menelan paksa ludahnya melihat Zi Tao yang sudah berganti posisi menjadi menungging, sembari mengelap sisi depan mobil. Gerakannya yang tengah mengelap maju mundur membuat tubuhnya ikut bergerak dengan arah yang sama. Kalau Sehun jangan di tanya, ia bahkan sudah berulang kali menghapus air liurnya yang menetes melihat setiap gerakan erotis Zi Tao.

'Mama~ ChanChan mau kuda-kudaan kalau kudanya kaya Tao-ya' －Batin Chanyeol sedikit mesum.

'Eomma~ Hun-ah mau 'main' barbie kalau barbienya versi sexy kaya Zi Tao' －Yang ini jeritan hati Sehun.

 **－** **Kris Zi Tao－**

Zi Tao menekan salah satu tombol disana. Tombol pemberitahuan otomatis agar pelanggan selanjutnya masuk ke ruang service.

Tepat setelah Zi Tao menekan tombol tersebut, sebuah mobil lambhorgini berwarna emas berhenti di hadapannya. Ia tahu persis mobil ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik seorang Kris Wu. Pria tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang diam-diam di kaguminya.

Kris Wu itu tampannya over menurut Zi Tao. Mulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terang, nyaris menyamai warna mobilnya. Garis rahangnya yang tegas. Alisnya yang tebal berwarna brown. Matanya yang setajam elang. Hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibirnya yang sedikit tebal namun sexy. Kris Wu itu benar-benar Perfect dimatanya!

Oh lihatlah itu! Bahkan ia tetap tampan meski hanya memakai pakaian casual. Kaos putih tanpa lengan dengan bawahan jeans hitam selutut. Ah tampannya~

Kris yang melihat keterdiaman Zi Tao, mulai bersuara. "Bersihkan mobilku. Ku beri waktu 30 menit." Ucapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan mobilku." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya masih sama. Zi Tao tetap terdiam sembari terus menatapi wajahnya.

Kris mendesis kesal. Waktunya tidak banyak. Setelah ini ia harus menjemput ibunya di bandara, lalu jam 7 nanti ada meeting berkedok makan malam bersama rekan perusahaan ayahnya.

Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 PM. Sumpah demi apa jarak dari rumahnya ke bandara tidaklah dekat.

Kris menjulurkan tangannya keluar kaca pintu mobil. Berhenti tepat di depan dada Zi Tao yang dilapis kaos pink terawang, mungkin efek kaos yang di kenakannya terkena keringat. Menempelkan telapak tangannya disana, lalu meremasnya dengan gemas. "Hey~ aku tahu aku ini tampan. Jadi tidak perlu memandangiku sampai seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan gemas secara bersamaan. Dapat di rasakannya Zi Tao tersentak kaget saat ia meremas dada berisi milik pemuda Cantik tersebut. "Jika kau memang ingin bercinta denganku, aku siap menghujam lubangmu, Tao-er."

Zi Tao blushing parah. Pipinya yang sedikit tembam sudah nyaris mirip seperti apel matang. "U-umh maaf Direkt－" Ucapannya terhenti saat jari telunjuk Kris menempel di bibir mungilnya.

"Panggil aku Kris. Tidak ada embel-embel Direktur." Katanya dengan wajah datar. "Aku berharap tempat yang ku anggap surga ini, tidak berubah menjadi neraka layaknya dikantor jika kau memanggilku seperti itu." Lanjutnya agak berlebihan.

Sebenarnya bukan tempatnya yang seperti surga bagi Kris. Tetapi karena adanya keponakan dari Gao Yunxiang, yang tak lain adalah Zi Tao.

Mengerti maksudku kan?

Ya benar! Sebenarnya Kris menaruh perhatian lebih pada Barbienya Hot Pink itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Zi Tao menservice mobil miliknya, ia sudah jatuh hati.

Upss. Aku keceplosan Kris. Maaf.

Zi Tao mengangguk patuh.

 **...**

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kris menelan paksa ludahnya melihat pemandangan di depan sana. Kerongkongannya pun terasa kering. Belum lagi jantungnya yang seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Bahkan Luhan serta pegawai lainnya sampai tercengang melihat wajah Kris yang biasanya datar sok cool, saat ini malah menganga lebar dengan air liur yang hampir menetes tetapi di seruput lagi oleh pemiliknya, menimbulkan suara 'slurrrp' yang menggelikan bagi mereka, belum lagi mata Kris yang biasanya tajam seperti elang sekarang malah lebih mirip dengan bola.

Benar-benar bukan seperti seorang Kris Wu sang Direktur muda Li's Corp.

Zi Tao menyapukan spons khusus untuk mencuci mobil pada mobil Kris. Menggerakkannya kekanan dan kekiri, otomatis pantatnya yang hanya dibalut celana super pendek yang mirip dengan hotpants wanita, ikut bergoyang sesuai gerakannya. Celananya yang mulai basahpun semakin menempel pada kulitnya. Memperlihatkan bulatan padat miliknya yang tanpa ia ketahui membuat Kris Wu mendadak panas dingin.

Kris memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya. Berharap pikiran kotor yang melayang-layang disana akan segera hilang.

Tapi apalah daya, disaat matanya kembali terbuka, ia di suguhkan pemandangan seorang Huang Zi Tao yang sexynya berkali lipat jika dalam keadaan basah seperti itu.

'Kuatkan imanku ya tuhan~' Doa Kris dalam hati.

Zi Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah, cara menggoda sang pujaan hati agar tertarik padanya. Hah, harusnya kau tahu jika Kris sudah tergoda denganmu sejak dulu, Tao. Hanya saja dia pintar bermain peran di depanmu.

Zi Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada lututnya, menahan berat badannya sendiri. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatapi wajah tampan Kris. "Kau demam Kris? Tubuhmu berkeringat.." Ucapnya pelan.

Sang Direktur muda itu nyaris terjungkal saat menyadari Zi Tao sudah ada hadapannya. Dan apa-apaan pose itu?! Apa dia mau membuatnya mati jantungan!

Dengan nakalnya Zi Tao mengecup bibir Kris yang sedikit terbuka. Membalikkan tubuh lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula untuk mencuci mobil.

Lagi-lagi Kris di buat terkejut dengan kelakuan pemuda Huang yang terlihat sangat agresif hari ini.

Tapi, bukankah kesempatan tidak datang dua kali? Dan Kris tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti saat ini. Persetan dengan acara meeting dengan klient, atau bahkan menjemput ibunya di bandara. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang, menghabiskan malam dengan 'kehangatan' seorang Zi Tao.

Pria blasteran Kanada-China itu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan mendekati Zi Tao yang kembali sibuk mencuci Lambhorgini miliknya.

Kris memeluk pinggang ramping pria cantik itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menjalar dari perut Zi Tao ke dada, dan merambat naik menuju pipinya, sedikit menariknya kesamping. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, hingga bibirnya berhasil menggapai bibir mungil impiannya. Melumatnya kasar namun penuh sayang.

Kris berani bersumpah, bibir Zi Tao adalah bibir termanis yang pernah di rasakannya di bandingkan mantan-mantannya sebelumnya.

Ia melepas pagutannya pada bibir Zi Tao. Menjulurkan lidahnya guna menjilati setiap inchi pipi tembam pemuda Huang, membuat si cantik mengerang nikmat atas perlakuannya.

"Kau yang sudah membangunkan sisi liarku. Jadi bersiaplah untuk malam yang panjang, Tao-er.." Bisiknya menggoda.

Zi Tao mendesah merasakan bagian belakangnya diremas oleh Kris. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang pemuda tersebut. "Eunghh ahh, A-akuh menggodamuh ahh karena aku menyukaimu ahh ahh Krish~"

Kris menyeringai puas mendengar penuturan Zi Tao. Ia mengangkat tubuh Barbie Hot Pink tersebut, dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju mobil miliknya.

Dengan sedikit usaha, Kris membuka pintu mobil miliknya. Kepalanya menoleh pada Luhan serta pegawai lainnya yang menatapnya dengan bola mata yang nyaris keluar. "Kalian, cuci mobilku dan jangan mengganggu 'kegiatan' kami didalam!." Katanya memerintah.

 **BLAM!**

Dan pintu mobil tersebut tertutup rapat di semua sisi.

Berakhir dengan suara erangan dan desahan erotis yang menggema didalam mobil Lambhorgini berwarna emas tersebut.

 **END**

hehehehe. Pusing gimana buat endingnya. Jadi aku bikin aja begini. Semoga endingnya gak gantung menurut kalian ya :D /maksa/  
Ffnya terinspirasi dari Musik videonya exid dengan judul yg sama. Cumanya aku gak ngambil konsep 'PINK OIL' kayak videonya. :v  
Semoga suka sama ceritanya yang amburadul/? Ini ya hehe.  
Love you mental2/? KThs muah muah :* /hoeek/

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
